


Family Ability

by 6Cave_dweller54



Category: Rickyl - Fandom
Genre: A little bit of AHS charecters, AU, Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Daryls a mechanic, F/M, Family, Heroes, M/M, Papa Legba - Freeform, Rapid cell regeneration, Ricks a cop, Super natural powers, a little fluff, abilities, the walking dead - Freeform, this is later on, twd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Cave_dweller54/pseuds/6Cave_dweller54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The AU in which Rick and Daryl are together and they Adopt a 15 year old son who they later find out has extraordinary abilities.Will his abilities stand in the way of having a normal family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing anything like this at all. I had this in my notes and transferred it to this so my apologies if there's any grammar mistakes I try to catch them the best I can.  
> But enjoy :D

* * *

Daryl sat in the apartment impatiently they should be here by now everything's set up. Has been since this morning didn't know what else too do. He calmed himself looking around the bedroom rick said right after work ill pick him up from the home and be right back here in no time at all.his words replayed in his head over and over again.

 

"Are you ready to go in?" Rick looked over at the boy his hands tensed on his thighs looking straight ahead.he cleared his throat"ya"his voice shaky he tried again "yes,yes I am" "alright then" they stepped out of the truck going towards the trunk grabbing suitcases and not making eye contact rick thought to himself if he could be more nervous then him.  They walked towards the apartment building it stood 12 floors high and was on the edge of town it's base was brick but the rest was white .

"The code to get in is 9527" rick gave a small smile at the boy who looked confused as to why the door was loked. "Oh... Ok let's see." He entered the code and stepped inside. He looked back at rick "I'm probably gona have to right that on the back of my hand for a while" smiling back"don't worry you'll get into the swing of thangs pretty quick"he motioned towards the elevator."11th floor"the boy hit the button feeling for the elevator to start to move before asking"any body my age in this building" rick looked at him quickly surprised by his effort for conversation "uhh ya. Ya there's a boy in 10A he's 15 too goes to a private school tho his mother won't shut up about it" giving a small chuckle. The boy nodded in understanding . The elevator dinged and the doors slid open"take a left its apartment.." The boy cut him off before he could finish "11E I know" the boy shook his head in amusement and walked toward the door at the end if the hall. He noted how the white walls made the corridor seem small

 

"ok here we are" rick said snaking an arm over him as he put the key into the lock and slowly pushed it open. As if alerting daryl of their arrival. The boy stepped into the apartment straight into the kitchen looking left to see a hallway with 2 doors the one at the very end of the hall had 2 steps going up to what he guessed was a bedroom.he looked right and saw the living room with plasma Tv sitting on a black long table. He noted the decor and expensive looking furniture"wow nice place, I'm almost afraid to touch anything.. Don't wana mess up this magazine look" he looked up at the spiral staircase that sat in the living room corner.he pointed up and opened his mouth to speak.before he could Daryl appeared at the end of the hallway leaning against the fridge.

 

"Hey calvin how are you" daryl was as nervous as he's ever been in a while rick interrupted before Calvin could answer "Calvin you remember Daryl my partner" smiling and sticking his hand out towards daryl signaling him to step forward " uhh yes I do" Calvin smiled revealing his white teeth Calvin walked toward daryl sticking his hand out as he did so" daryl shot his hand out form his pockets and took step forward"hi again, I'm good I'm a bit nervous but I'm ok" Calvin slightly regretted saying he was nervous shaking Daryl's hand with a quick squeeze and release.  He took a step back and looked at the kitchen once more noting the window above the sink viewed the parking lot with more cars then apartments. Obviously people where parking here without residence.he looked back at rick who was quick to say" why don't I give you a quick tour then you can get your things put away" Calvin nodded he followed rick and daryl down the slim hallway seeing the picture of a motorcycle and a young man leaning beside it.

 

He was snapped back to attention when rick opened the first door to the right " this here's my study I use it when I gota bring work home with me, feel free to use the stapler or sticky notes if ya need but please be careful with my file draw" Calvin gave a small laugh at why he would ever need to go near ricks file bin" ok I will make sure not to set it on fire when I'm reaching for a sticky note" rick chuckled putting one hand on his hip and pushing calvin forward with the other daryl was quick to push the bedroom door open revealing the king sized bed and wooden bedroom set

 

"before you get excited this is our room but you can still come in here whenever you want just knock" he paused a little before saying that last part. Calvin Looked around the room taking in as much as he could he walked over to the windows on the far left wall looking down seeing grass that flowed into the forest he turned around and looked at the television that sat on a dresser just next to another door. He raised a finger the door looking over daryl expecting a response " it's a bathroom your gona have to use this one until we can get the plumbing in yours fixed" he walked across the room and opened the bathroom door flicking on the light.calvin examined the granite counter tops and towel racks neatly placed on the walls."wow nice house seriously better then my.." Calvin Stopped himself from finishing that sentence instead choosing to take a deep breath. Rick was quick to change the subject " why don't we bring you up to your room, you can get set up and then we'll have dinner ready by then" 

 

Calvin didn't look up at rick instead he stared at the medium sized container placed behind the Small television. Rick followed his eyes and snatched the bottle off the dresser and into to night stand. Turning bright red" uhh wow haha sorry about that"he rubbed at the back of his neck with his hand.calvin looked at rick then at daryl keeping his eyes on Daryl " it's fine" he held back a laugh "Im not gona pretend Im grossed out cuz I'm not. In fact you should be offended at how little I care rather then..." He moved his hands up to his stomach then to the side. They all fell silent."can I see my room now" eagerness in his voice" "of course I think your going to really like its back down the hall" they walked towards the living room and rick pointed towards the black metal staircase that stood in the corner of the living room." Really!?" Calvin Sprinted towards the staircase jumping over a suitcase left in the living room in the process. 

 

Daryl noted how tall he was for his age was just about his height but not nearly his weight. Daryl taking into consideration the foster home he's been in for the last year and a half" he moved forward following rick up the stairs holding into the railing not wanting to fall like he did 2 times before "ohhh wow" Calvin stood In the bedroom orange and blue filled his eyes and he couldn't help but put a hand to his head." You got my favorite colors right" he said smiling and looking back daryl and rick who stood shoulder to shoulder with their arms around one another's waist.

 Calvin Looked at the full sized mattress and took in the striped comforter and looked just above the bed to the large window that took up much of the wall that over looked the roof top and the small town. Smiling small at the setting sun he turned around to see the small plasma tv mounted onto the wall and study desk with swivel chair. Daryl and rick remained silent not wanting to say anything just wanting to watch Calvin move-about the room opening draws and getting a feel for his space.Calvin walked over to the doubled door closet that had mirrors on both parts and slid it open revealing hangers already placed inside" wow you guys really went all out Huh?" rick released his grip from daryl and stepped toward the closet" we wanted you to have a new start and have a new beginning with us" looking back at daryl and then looking at Calvin In the eye. Calvin Shook his head like Rick had just told him the secret to the universe.daryl stepped off from leaning against the railing that rises up into the room his shoes echoing on the wood floor then silencing when he stepped on the blue area rug that laid beneath the bed" we feel bad that the home only allowed you certain clothing amounts so tomorrow how about we go get you enough clothes to fill that there closet?" He motioned toward the closet. Calvin Looked down at his timberland boots and then to his green army pants and maroon letter mans jacket that displayed no team name or logo" that sounds... Amazing" Calvin was shocked. Enough so that rick grinned widely and put his hand on his shoulder squeezing slightly "why don't you go down unpack what you have and we'll have dinner done by the time you finish?"

 

Calvin Looked over at the door to his left opposite the windows" sounds great" he responded while moving past rick to  the white door" this the bathroom?"  Daryl stood on his toes putting his hands deep inside his pockets"yep, still gota hire someone to take a look at it,so your gona have to use the one back in our bedroom" Calvin nodded. Pushing the door open the smell of dry wall invading his nose. He wrinkled his nose at the smell Turning  on the light to see a tarp covering the sink and dry wall dust covering the mirror and much of the floor.

 

" Wow needs alot of work you try to fix it yourself." He asked still looking into the small bathroom rick looked over at daryl with a smile" ya we did,plumbings on the bottom of my skills list" he said looking over at Calvin as he closed the door tight. " me to" Calvin looked to daryl who had a guilty look on his face. "It's fine I use the bathroom like twice a day anyways and it's nice that way I have an excuse to leave this room" looking over at the plasma tv in front of his bed once more." So I'm gona unpack and you guys can start on that dinner that you keep talking about"  Calvin smiled hiding his teeth with his wrist as he walked towards the stairs daryl letting him step ahead.he walked into the living room picking up both suitcase and dragging them towards the stairs slowly" need a hand ?" Daryl reached for one of the suitcases.

 

" No, no no I can do this my stuff, I can...bring it up"

daryl looked Calvin In the eye"alright if u need anything jus ask" he said putting his hands up. He looked over at rick who was already busied with getting dinner started. Daryl stood not knowing what to do so he kicked off his shoes not knowing exactly why he had put them on In the first place he'd been home all day. Guess it was weird not to have shoes on when he had been putting on his shirt and pants.just an instinct he guessed.


	2. Bottled up emotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this pretty fast so again I apologize for any mistakes. I am also aware that the adoption process is much more complex,but lets pretend they knew Calvin for about 2 months before taking him in.

Calvin Walked downstairs to find the table stocked with his favorites foods.Rick and daryl sitting at the table"come sit down" rick waved his hand forward urging Calvin to take a seat."you didn't have to do all this I'm not picky"Calvin sat down on the opposite side of the table not making eye contact as he scooted forward in his chair"ya but we wanted to" daryl placed his hands in ricks looking at Calvin with a smirk"now eat up get some meat on your bones" they both laughed."Calvin picked up his fork "Ok....but can i ask you guys something?" Rick looked at at him searching his face for any signs in disappointment.  
Calvin took a deep breath"why'd you pick me? You could of picked anyone else in that home kids who had it much worst then me, not to mention kids much younger then me that you could watch grow up,send to their first day of school,teach to ride a bike?why me?"  
Rick began to spoke but was interrupted "we.."  
Calvin spoke fast"and don't give me any of that 'we saw something special in you bullshit'" he took a drink of sprite to try to drown the frog growing in his throat  
Rick looked at daryl who was at a lost of words playing with the napkin on his lap. He looked back to Calvin who's eyes started to fill with water"we wanted someone who was strong,someone who knows how to handle themselves and didn't need a lot of teaching. We didn't just want a kid we wanted a young man. And a young man such as yourself" he pointed to Calvin "is just what we wanted I know you don't want us saying this but we did,we saw something In you that we didn't with the other kids your special calvin"  
Calvin whispered to himself 'you have no idea'  
Rick began again"daryl and i want you just the age you are you'll be going to college in about 5 years and we wouldn't wish it any other way"   
Calvin's face displayed a look of anger"so what you want me here just to see what it's like to have a kid then I'm out of the house and I'm not your problem anymore is that it?!"   
Daryl shook his head"no that ain't it at all kid, look this what we have here" he moved his hand back in forth between the three of them"it's cuz we care about you we don't want you in that house you deserve so much better then that, and we believe we can give you a second chance"Now I know you didn't have a lot of friends over there but here as soon as we get thangs put in order you'll be in school makin friends and whatever the hell you teenagers do"he smiled at Calvin waiting for him to return one.calvin looked up.daryl dropped his smile when it wasn't returned. "I had one friend over there" Calvin's voice broke"he's gone now"  
Rick looked Calvin in the eye before saying " was he adopted?" Something like that. Rick looked to daryl who continued to look at Calvin waiting for him to start again. Calvin cleared his throat" there was this boy . His name was Nathan most confident little Guy I've ever met. He got put in the home when he was four his parents got into drugs and he was put there for his own protection. He was 6 he didn't remember or know anything besides that house, we where his family. He used to play with these little avengers action figures all the time he carried them around everywhere. He would always ask me to play with him and I could never say no so we would sit outside my room in the hallway and play whatever story he came up with. Not a day passed without me out in the hallway playing with him. Whenever I stepped outside my door he he would spring up and say 'you ready to go?,huh you ready to go?!' Smiling at me raising the character he wanted me to be that day. Sometimes I would say before breakfast Nathan you can't fight evil on an empty stomach can you?' He would say 'I don't know can you fight hungry Calvin'?' He thought of me as a hero. "Calvin looked up at rick and daryl a tear sliding down his face. Rick raised him a napkin " here" Calvin took the napkin "one night Nathan must of gotten up to get some water or something cuz he went down to the kitchen by himself.the Orphanage director made muffins for the morning and they where sitting on the kitchen counter he took the opportunity of being alone and ate one....it had poppyseed's in it.he was allergic. He went into anaphylactic shock on the bathroom floor. His throat closed he couldn't scream for help"Calvin's voice broke" the paramedics think he was dead for about 5 hours until another kid found him. Ricks eyes lowered to the table" at his funeral I came to realize I never asked Him if HE was ready to go if HE wanted to play. And If there ever came a day when he didn't ask me to play,I'm ashamed to say I wouldn't have cared ..."he looked at daryl who had his elbow on the table hand rubbing his chin"Im sorry I snapped at you guys, it's just I think of Nathan and how if he had been taken by people like you earlier on he would still be alive. it just goes to show you that you never know when someone's going to be taken from you."Calvin looked at daryl "never take anyone for granted" rick cleared his throat "why don't we finish dinner and you can go get some rest huh?" Calvin picked up his fork and began eating not saying another word for the rest of the night.  
==========================3 weeks later  
" rick trashes full" daryl stood over the garbage pushing his beer bottle into the overflowing trash. It cracked" god dam it !" Rick called from The couch" then bring it outside daryl"daryl looked to the window above the sink "nah it's dark I'll do it in the mornin" he walked back over to rick placing a kiss on his cheek before whispering "when's the last time we screwed around officer?" Rick turned his head to meet Daryl's eyes "gotta be a week at least" daryl nodded "that's all the more reason for us to have some fun before Calvin gets home" he leaned In for a kiss but before their lips could meet Calvin busted in through the door as if on cue" I am so mad!" Daryl scooted further away from rick already missing the closeness "why?"daryl sounded irritated Calvin steeped forward stripping of his water soaked jacket before flopping down on a kitchen chair to unlace his shoes" I'll tell you why I walked all the way to tutoring In the dark before I got there and saw a note on the door that said 'no lessons today please don't return until further notice' then it started to rain and I had to walk all the way back home without an umbrella" rick straightened his posture "why didn't you call for us to pick you up?" Calvin held a sneaker in his hand turning slightly to face rick" ummm... I figured you guys where busy doing stuff and I didn't want to intrude,but I can see you where not,that or you finished really fast." rick gave a chuckle "Ya,no we hadn't gotten to it yet we where expecting to have more time". He looked at daryl who was acting as thou he didn't here a thing Calvin was saying instead choosing to focus on a hunting catalogue he kept on the coffee table .calvin stood up from the chair and placed his shoes by the door" ohh that's a shame I can tell when Daryl's stressed out" he made air quotations with his hands smiling at daryl waiting for a reaction. Daryl looked up from the magazine "didn't I tell you not to chew gum in the house? Now throw it away calvin. He pointed a finger at Calvin " your the one who stresses me out" Calvin raised an eyebrow "Sick" rick laughed at Calvin's remark and squeezed Daryl's knee" not like that you.. I'm talkin bought...you piece of... "He snapped the magazine back up to his face. Calvin walked over to the Trash popping a bubble on his way"when can you guys get me into a real school I hate it over there,all the tutors have a bad attitude about everything.like there just collecting checks and going home." he took the gum out of his mouth and placed it in a napkin rick leaned back into the couch moving closer to daryl as he did "just until we can find the right one that's not to far from home or any of our jobs" Calvin pushed the napkin down in the trash not noticing the broken beer bottle on top cutting his hand, and dripping blood onto the dark wood floors "Ahhhhh!!! What the hell " rick jumped up from the couch walking quickly over to Calvin "ah hell, ok don't panic we can get it cleaned up in no time,come with me"   
Inner monologue: No no no no no!!! Not now it can't be now they can't know I have to hide it!.. But how? I'm gona heal right in front of them. What will they think of me how can I even explain this to them?"  
Calvin slowed his breathing to try and slow down the process. Allowing rick to bring him into the bathroom. Daryl following close behind a look of worry on his face."dam I should of cleared the trash rick" rick pulled the roll of bandages out from the First aid kit and began rapping Calvin's hand"ya you should of, but hey don't worry he'll be fine. Rick was right he was fine. He was fine the second he stepped into the bathroom it only takes a few seconds to heal.   
Calvin inner monologue:Jesus Christ thank god rick didn't think to clean the blood off my hand he would of seen the wound closed. But I have to come clean I can't hide this forever they have to know soon,not tonight but soon.ricks a horrible nurse...  
Calvin spoke out load "this kit hasn't even been used which is a surprise because rick stands on the swivel chair in his office a lot"   
Rick smiled closing the box and putting it back under the sink." Your right when we bought this we had other plans for it... It was the the weekend me and daryl went camping and we wanted to do some."He searched for the right word. Daryl stood leaning against the door frame before leaning forward into Calvin's ear and saying " role play" Calvin cringed his face" ewww.. Wow thanks now I'm physically and mentally scared. That's 2 for 2 daryl thanks" he rolled his eyes and made his way back to his room upstairs" rick looked at daryl though the mirror " you really have to say that?" He smiled laughing lightly" kid deserved it , now how's about we get you cleaned up?" He looked towards the shower and back at rick "alright" daryl began stripping ricks clothes off with one hand and unbuttoning his pants with the other. Lips moving against each other not even bothering to close the door.


	3. Your own good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :P

Chapter 3  
2 days later  
Calvin woke from his sleep to the smell of breakfast being made downstairs. Rick moved about the kitchen ."I was just about to come wake you up" rick said not looking up from the counter. Calvin rubbed his eyes."ohh,well to late " he gave a small laugh .Daryl sat at the table focused on finishing his omelet. Calvin looked over to daryl putting his hands on his hips "whats wrong with you don't you know how to say good morning?" He smiled.Daryl responded by raising a quick middle finger to the teen. Calvin looked over to rick pointing his thumb towards Daryl"who this guy? Thinks he's tough shit" he walked into the kitchen taking the plate from rick "rick your dating a prince" rick looked over at daryl who huffed in response to Calvin's description. There was a slow knock on the door."I'll get it " rick placed the pan in the sink and quickly walked over to the door swinging it open"hello Mr.Franz " Rick looked over the old man eyes tired,and red Sweater vest.The man held a rather long box in one of his hands and held onto his oxygen tank with the other "I have a gift for the new comer to the building" he said raising the box higher on his chest" "okk wow that's very generous of you" rick took the box from The man getting a weight of the box himself "please come in,come in" the old man did as he was told and dragged his loafers across the wood floor his oxygen tank close behind" rick placed the box on the counter"Calvin Mr.franz is here to see you come say hello" Calvin turned around in his chair taking note of the strangers heavy breathing "ok.." He rose from the chair and walked towards the counter not before looking back at daryl who still sat at the table. Daryl gave a reassuring nod. Calvin stuck his hand out to shake the mans shaky hand" Hello sir I'm Calvin" the man didn't respond choosing just to look Calvin over for a moment. Calvin looked over at rick who jaw was clenched from the smell of smoke radiating off the man.calvin opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the grey haired man " I brought you something that I thought you might like, it's something that in time I believe you'll know it's intended purpose"Calvin looked down at the box"umm ok ?" He slowly ripped the rapping paper and opened the box cautiously"Oh my god,wow " Calvin looked down at the Sword inside . It's sheath was a beautiful Red sleek with an orange phenix along the side. Daryl sat up from the table and moved towards the group around the counter . Rick spoke up" Calvin I'm not sure how I feel about you keeping that around the house you could hurt yourself .calvin snapped his head up from examining the sword to look at rick "Rick come on atleast let me finish seeing it, and I'm not going to hurt myself trust me " rick looked at daryl who stood chewing on the end of his thumb"what do you think" daryl looked at the old man who continued to breath slowly in and out of his mask " hey what the hell, I had plenty of weapons growing up and i didn't hurt myself to bad, I say let him keep it and If it becomes a problem we can always take the dam thing away"rick took a deep breath" ok fine BUT it stays down here in the living room on that shelf" he pointed towards the corner of the living room where a tall black bookcase stood. " daryl come help me clear some stuff out " they walked towards the bookcase Beginning to clear off books rick didn't have room for in his office. Calvin began to walk towards the bookcase but was stopped by the man.he looked at down at where the man had gripped his arm.the man gave a cough before saying"come here son I wana talk to you about something " Calvin let the man lead him further away from Daryl and rick who where busied clearing a shelf."if this is about them don't worry they just wana make sure I'm safe it's nothing against you " the man grins exposing his perfect teeth. Calvin figured they must be dentures."but you can't get physically hurt can you Calvin ?" Calvin froze eyes going wide.his voice shook when he talked "what..whada you mean?" The old man put a hand to his shoulder and looked him in the eye"you have an ability Calvin , number 42 Your a healer " Calvin broke away from his hold taking a step back shock on his face"who are you?" Calvin spoke quietly "what do you want from me?" The man adjusted his mask"don't worry Calvin I'm not here to hurt you I just wanted to meet you I haven't spoken with someone with an ability in quite some time many of them are still figuring out like you" Calvin's expression changed to a look of shock and confusion"wait there are others?,people can heal too?" The old man looked pitifully down at Calvin "your further behind then I thought...Calvin there are people with abilities all around us many people to scared to come forward to fully explore there abilities in fear they'll be taken away" Calvin looked eager for more not sure how to process this new information.there are people with abilities the man called it people can do different things what kind if things he thought to himself. He looked up at the man"what can other people do?" The old man took off his mask coughing almost immediately. He turned his head down the hall and blew. Calvin was shocked to see a cloud of black ash with specks of glitter be extracted from the mans mouth" the man began coughing and Calvin patted him on the back."I have what they called Ash manipulation I can blow hot ash from my body"the man put his mask back on an adjusted the flow rate of his oxygen.calvin looked down at the silver tank.he spoke quietly"ohh my god,your ability...it's killing you." The man took a slow deep breath "yes it is I'm forced to tell my doctor that I smoke I haven't smoked in over 20 years and they prescribe all these medications for me to try beat my 'addiction'" he put up hand quotes.calvin looked down at the floor"I'm afraid to tell them I don't know how they'll take it. They might be understanding or they might give me away not wanting to raise a freak show" the man looked baffled"Calvin you are not alone if only you knew how many people are like you,like us.there's one more thing I want to give you when you get a chance swing by my apartment" Rick stocked over to the two eying the man who had taken Calvin into a private conversation"Hey Calvin get over here" his voice was firm.Calvin turned to face rick"you clear the shelf" talking fast not wanting rick to ask of their conversation.Rick kept his eyes on the man"anythin you say to Calvin you can say to me,he appreciates the gift " he walked over to the door opening it and waiting for the man to find his way out"Rick" Calvin was surprised rick was being so abrupt.the man walked forward slowly making sure not to fall onto the wood floor. Calvin looked at rick disbelief In his eyes when rick began tapping his foot.calvin rushed forward to the man grabbing his arm and helping him walk the rest of the way to the door "come on mr.franz let's walk steadily here don't rush yourself"looking at rick who had been looking everywhere but at them "thank you son" Calvin nodded releasing his grip on the man and allowing him to step past rick who closed the doors and applied the chain lock.as soon as rick turned around Calvin spoke"what the HELL was that rick ??" Rick walked over to sit next to daryl on the couch on his way he spoke"watch your mouth". Calvin walked to stand in front of the two "whats wrong with you?why were you being so rude to him?" Calvin feeling the need to defend the man who was going to help him understand his ability"Calvin don't you find it a little weird that a man walked into our apartment and gave you a weapon?" br /> "He didn't walk into our apartment you opened the door and let him in,and the sword is beautiful tell him Daryl"  
Daryl looked up at Calvin   
"Ricks right something ain't right"   
"Wow you are such a hypocrite,you said you where ok with it" daryl straightened his posture "hey you just don't know people out there want to hurt you and it's our job to make sure that doesn't happen" Calvin eyed daryl "what you guys think he's some kind if pervert is that it?just cuz he doesn't act like what your used to he's a threat? " Rick stood up to face Calvin" Calvin I want you to apologize to daryl and me,I want you to go finish your breakfast,then I want you up in your room until I say so."we all want things rick"Rick remembered being a little too loud last night screaming that he wanted daryl . He looked back at daryl who rose from his chair to stand beside rick" Excuse me?" Calvin stepped back"just because he's a little different just because he did something nice for me you guys think he wants to assault me you guys more then anyone should know what it's like to be thought of as weird"  
"All we want to do is make sure you safe Calvin I've seen cases like this before and they can end very badly"  
"I'm not one of your cases"  
Daryl stepped forward "Calvin do me a favor and take the trash out " he spoke calmly. "Calvin was annoyed by Daryl's relaxed town "What?"   
"You herd me take the trash out and bring it down to the lobby to put in the Shute me and rick need to talk" Calvin looked at daryl shaking his head he obeyed knowing better then to fight daryl.he pulled the trash out of the bin and walked into the hallway opening and closing the door loudly.  
"What are we gona do about him" rick said rubbing his hand over his face  
"He'll get over it soon just being a teenage brat who thinks everyone's out to get him" daryl said wrapping his hands around ricks neck kissing his forehead "hey there's a bright side to all this" rick looked at daryl standing close "what?"   
"That's was our first fight as parents to son I'd say where doing the right thing if he hates us right now" rick smiled "so tough love?" Daryl released his grip on rick "Dam straight" .Calvin grumbled to himself walking barefoot through the apartment complex he came back to the his door and put his hand on the knob but before he stepped into the apartment he turned his head to look at mr Franz door. He wanted more answers so he walked towards the mans door cautiously knowing Daryl and rick didn't want him going anywhere near the man 'they don't control me,this is for my own good I know whats best for myself I can defend my own" Calvin tried to justify disobeying his Guardians. He stood face to face with the door before slowly knocking.Mr Franz opened the door after a moment surprised to see Calvin back so quickly "Calvin when I said I want to talk to you again I didn't except you to be back so soon" Calvin rubbed at the back of his neck"ya I Just have a lot of questions" Franz looked over Calvin before ushering him In Calvin took a step into the apartment observing the red shag carpet,dusty photos on the wall,and outdated furniture."I have something that I think will help you understand a little bit better about people like us" he moved towards a tall bookcase before bending down and taking a Brown book off the bottom shelf groaning when he straightened his back"here" Calvin took the book from the man quick to pinch the edge as to prevent pieces of paper from falling out"this book has everything you need to know about people with abilities I created it to have it all in once place you know a way to organize my thoughts" Calvin ran his fingers over the leather cover"how many people are in here,how many people have abilities?" The old man shrugged"take a look for yourself and you tell me how many people have abilities" he placed his boney fingers on Calvin's shoulder "You don't have to be afraid to tell Your Fathers of your capabilities,if they truly love you they'll understand why it's so important you explore..." Daryl slammed his hand on the door frame walking through the door that was left open walking quickly across the room. Calvin jumped at the sudden disruption. "Hey,what the hell are you doing here didn't I tell you to stay away?!" He stepped in between the two and pointed a finger in Mr.Franz face "you stay away from him you here me old man?" He placed a hand on Calvin's chest pushing him out of the room Calvin took one last look at the tired man he remained still and waited for them to exit looking at the floor.Calvin was quick to put the book down his white t-shirt before daryl questioned him.Daryl slammed the door of the mans apartment. Calvin took this opportunity to sprint back to his apartment racing to open the door and walk towards the stairs. Daryl was quick on his feet and grabbed Calvin by his shoulder and spinning him around "where do you think your goin?" Calvin looked to rick who was clearly angry leaning against the counter with his arms folded over his chest. "I uhh was gona go up to my room you know get out if your hair" daryl glared at him "you think this is a game?,you think we like being this strict with you but we don't have a choice Calvin we need to make sure nothing happens to you" "but you don't need to I can take care of myself just like before you came along, you said it yourself you wanted a young man well you got one"  
Rick pushed off the counter moving closer to Calvin "a man is someone who can follow Directions without being so defiant" rick adjusted his stance to cross his arms again. before Calvin could respond daryl ripped the book from under Calvin's shirt and held it up "what the hells this" Calvin panicked a little he can't look through it he thought "it's mine!" "Really? cuz I didn't see you walk out with it" Calvin noting how Daryl's demeanor changed so quickly from Calm to pissed.Calvin reached for the book but daryl pulled back throwing the book onto the counter "Now your going to sit down finish your breakfast and go to your room and I don't want you saying another word about it to you here me?" Calvin didn't respond just staring back at daryl. Daryl stepped forward closer to Calvin a scowl on his face. Calvin slightly intimidated took a step back "I Said DO YOU HEAR ME?" Calvin spoke small"yes I hear you" Daryl pointed towards the chair"Now sit down and shut up" Calvin took a seat at the table finishing his breakfast awkwardness In The air.Daryl walked down the hall returning moments later with a crossbow in hand sitting at the table adjusting a few things.Calvin didn't make eye contact but almost certain Daryl was watching his every move. Minutes later Calvin finally spoke up"you know you don't have to sit here and watch me like that"Daryl lowered his crossbow to get a clear view of him"we'll clearly I do Calvin because the second your out of sight you run into people's apartments!" Calvin shook his head "wow" daryl leaned forward "what was that? Huh you wana go again?" Rick stepped into the room quickly walking forward putting both hands on Daryl's shoulders where he sat across from Calvin"Ok everybody just calm down " he looked to Calvin who's eyes where cold looking to daryl,daryl stared back eyes trained not to look away. Rick looked down at Calvin's plate "okk your all finished so why don't you go up to your room and uhh think about what you did" daryl broke his stare to look at rick squinting his eyes. Calvin got up from the table and began to walk to the staircase.Rick called out to him" just what do you think your doing?" Calvin turned around"I'm going up to my room god"   
Rick pointed down at his plate left on the table"not before you wash your plate your not" Calvin glared at him walking back towards the table to retrieve his plate.rick took a seat next to daryl around the table"you said you can take care of your self,well here's you taking care of yourself" rick said whilst leaning back in his chair with a smug expression on his face.calvin rolled his eyes. He washed his plate and looked back to Daryl and rick who still sat at the table talking quiet amongst themselves.he moved his attention back to the book that was thrown onto the counter slowly putting back under his shirt and walking slowly back towards his room.rick looked over at him while he stood on the first step"Calvin I don't wana here any television or music playing until I say so ok" Calvin nodded in understandment .but truth be told Calvin didn't plan on watching any Saturday morning television no he wanted to completely focus on absorbing as much information in that book as possible. And that's just what he did he sat on his bed slowly looking through the jagged pages,and worksheets Mr.Franz had journaled . He spoke out load to himself"ohh my god ,Telekinesis,whether manipulation,Enhanced touch,Vortex creation?!" Calvin looked through the hundreds of abilities each one having a name and description of the user. He studied the different subcategories Manipulations,physical constructs,Internal,external powers, he was amazed to even find others with similar abilities as himself.a cheerleader in Texas with virtually the same thing. He read notes taken by mr Franz in the margins of the page "Clair Bennett stage one." He turned the page to find his page it read" Calvin B. rapid cell regeneration I believe this user may also be capable to heal others and adapt his body to survive situation by means if willpower*possible power manipulation. Calvin spent the next few hours reading interviews and descriptions of people and there abilities. Mr.Franz was right there where people all around him with abilities who just like him trying to figure out what exactly this thing they have is. But then Calvin came to something that made him hold his breath it read " Grimes,Georgia USA" no other description was given. What does this mean he thought does RICK have an ability 'no it can't be.. Rick can't have an ability he's too uptight if he does it must be to be so uptight and about rules everyone around him kills themselves Calvin laughed at his own joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short just a information filler


	4. Talk quietly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own

Chapter 4.  
That night rick and daryl sat in there bedroom preparing for bed daryl stood in the bathroom doorway brushing his teeth.   
"I think we need to apologize to Calvin" rick closes the book he was reading 'white fang by jack Landon.  
Daryl stepped out of the bathroom jumping onto the bed."what the hell for?,if anything he should apologize to us"rick looked to daryl who lied face down on the bed .he rubbed his back "I just feel he's having a tough enough time adjusting to everything and us sending him to his room ain't making it any easier" daryl looked up to Rick propping his head up on his hand and resting on his elbow"Rick,what are you talkin about hard time adjusting he mapped an alternate route to my work and saved me fifteen minutes in the morning,look when he's ready to apologize we will also apologize for being so tuff on him ok?" Rick pushed the hair from Daryl's face "okk" he leaned in for a quick kiss before laying down he tried to pull daryl in but he stood up"I'm gona go get some water"rick sighed "alright but make it quick i wana spoon with my boyfriend "rick smiled knowing daryl hated that word. Daryl walked towards the door but stopped.Rick pulled his head up"whats wrong?" Daryl held his hand up "shhhh, listen" rick got off the bed to stand next to daryl. Daryl cracked the door open to look down the hall to see Calvin sitting on a bar stool in the kitchen, laptop open."it's Calvin whats he doin?"   
"He's video chatting,we shouldn't eavesdrop"  
"Uhh ya we should what if he's making some kind if drug deal"  
"Daryl I doubt our Calvin is doing drugs he won't even put salt on his French fries, that and who makes video calls with their drug dealer?"  
Daryl shrugged"Kids arnt like they where before rick , " Rick rolled his eyes.   
Calvin waited for Hannah to answer straightening his posture   
"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!! Calvin oh my god"   
Calvin pushed volume down button on his laptop.  
"Shhh would you be quite there sleeping I don't wana wake them up"  
"So how are they but more importantly you?"  
"I'm fine the loft is amazing,you wouldn't believe my room it's on a completely different floor then the rest of the house"  
"Fancy"  
"Ya and they're ok,I mean I'm still getting used to everything"  
"How are their parenting skills they spoil you?"  
"Yes and no. I have to do chores it's awful my parents never made me do chores.but I guess it's not a big deal I'm home all day doing nothing anyways"  
"Your not going to school?"  
"Nope, not yet there trying to find 'the right one' " Calvin mimicked ricks southern drawl.  
"Lucky school sucks since you left history is so boring without you talking to me"  
"Ohh I'm sorry, how is everyone?my other friends "  
"Well they miss you and just to let you know some white family moved into your house"  
"Are you serious do they know what happened there?"  
"Uhhh ya they do you know how they are"   
"Yaa I do "   
Calvin and Hannah simultaneously said"Crazy white people" they broke out into laughter.hannah collected herself "so what do you call them?"  
"What do you mean"  
"You know do you use the D word yet?"  
"Oh god no,not yet Dad is a titled earned. If they want me calling them that there gona have work for it"  
"Your saying there bad at parenting?"  
"No there pretty good I mean its kinda funny when they try to ask me to do something they talk so slow like I'm gona snap at them and object"  
", what do you call them then?"   
" uhhh Daryl And Rick, or to other people my guardians. When I first got here I called them protector one and protector two but... They didn't like that and made me stop"   
"Ohh my god Calvin "  
"But today was kind of a rough day"  
"Why"   
" I made them mad and they sent me upstairs"  
"What did you do?"  
"I went into a mans apartment who they told me not to go near for any reason"  
"Why would you do that? That is weird Calvin why did you go into a mans apartment who I'm guessing also has locks on his doors"  
"You don't understand he's like me well kind of like me I thought I was alone but I'm not!"  
" no way your kidding, Calvin that's great... Wait do they know"  
"No haven't told them yet haven't told anyone I don't know how there gona take it I just need this incident to blow over first"  
"Ohh well I'm sure they'll be understanding I mean its not like there gona give you away if they don't like it"  
"Why not? I mean they told me they wanted me just the way I am, I don't think there interested in raising a freak show"Calvin took a deep breath "I just need some time to get a feel for everything,maybe when I start school ill tell them"  
"You think you can hide it for that long?,I mean what happens if you get hit by a bus or something?" Calvin gave a small laugh "don't think that's gona happen but I'm extremely careful about it and I just don't want things to change between them or get awkward"   
"How would it get awkward?"  
"You know it just would Daryl's this rough and tuff guy I don't want him feeling any different about me it takes a lot for him to trust anybody"  
"Ohh I see, but I'm sure you'll be fine just give it some time and remember this is their first time doing anything like this"  
"Maybe your right I should cut them some slack I mean there still figuring stuff out and I'm trying to adjust too"   
"I bet your going from a four person house with a mom ,dad,and brother. To an apartment with two gay guys. If I were you I would never leave my room." Calvin shook his head "ya but there alright I mean they are super protective so... And Im not making it any easier"  
" So Are they strict?"  
"No not really me and daryl have become really close he's like a best friend,and Rick is pretty chill"  
"That's good"  
"Ya except its not"  
"Why?"Hanna looked concerned  
"There completely oblivious to the way people look at them they don't care at all what they think and I'm walking behind them and I feel awful the way people laugh and stare"  
"That's good isn't it? That they don't care?"  
"I mean I guess but I care" Hanna shifted in her seat "why?"  
"Okk look". Calvin's voice lowered "Okk this is what happened last week at the mall:  
"Okk you guys can go go to the register I'm gona go stand over there"Daryl took out his wallet to pay for his new pairs of pants "you don't wana candy bar or some shit"   
"Nah Im good"  
"Alright" he took a snickers and placed it on the counter for himself "don't wander far" rick pushed the items forward on the conveyer belt.calvin nodded   
He stood by the door waiting for Ruck and Daryl to finish making their purchase. When a man approached him"hey kid are those two guys with you?" He pointed towards Rick and Daryl.Calvin nervously responded "yaa they are"   
"And their together as a couple with you as there kid?"  
Calvin repeated himself"yaa they are" the man placed a hand on Calvin's elbow. Calvin looked down at where the man touched him"that's the most disgraceful sin I've ever seen" The man looked over to them once more and gagged .he looked down at Calvin who stood frozen in place before saying "Son I am so sorry for you ,no child should have to witness what you witness everyday" Calvin was at a loss for words. The man walked away. Just before Rick and Daryl approached. Daryl threw the bag over his shoulder "who was that?"  
Calvin snapped out of deep thought and looked to daryl "uhhh nobody just a Jehovah's Witness" Daryl looked Calvin over"alright you ready to go"   
"Ya I've been ready"Calvin looked down the whole way to the car and didn't talk the entire way home.  
Hanna covered her mouth "ohh my god Calvin that's awful"Calvin looked down at the key bored "ya it is and you know the thing is I'm not mad at the guy for what he said I'm more mad at myself for not doing anything about it"  
"Calvin don't beat your self up about it he was a jerk you did nothing wrong"  
"No but I did !" He began to speak quietly "He gagged about them being together about our family and I just stood there like an idiot letting him say those awful things about them,and I didn't know how to respond he had the audacity to come up to me and talk bad about them being together and I did t know how to take it. They're so confident about each other and I'm not"  
Hana looked sad"I don't know what to say"  
"You know they keep telling me that they're going to do everything in their power to keep me safe,but I gotta do some protecting on my part too Now that I know there's other people like me bad people too, I have to keep them safe from them and ignorant douche bags"   
"Did you tell them about that guy "  
"No again ,I gotta keep them happy and not feel like them being together is something to be ashamed of. They don't care about the way people look at them even when I'm around and I don't want that to change"  
"Ohh I understand well I wish you the best and I'm here when ever you need to talk"  
"Thanks, okk wow I've been talking about myself how's your life"  
"You know the usual Softball n Netflix" they both laughed   
"Okk Hannah I gotta go I'm not even supposed to be talking to you It's late ,and I'm banned from all electronic devices"   
"Okk bye and you better call me soon ! I miss our talks. Bye"  
"Bye Hanna and I will" Calvin closed the laptop and slowly got up.  
Daryl looked to rick who had a pained look on his face " daryl what are we doing?" Daryl closed the door"I don't know rick, kids been going through hell and we yell at him through it all " they both went towards the bed and lied down rick spoke "I guess your right let him come to us"   
A few days later Calvin got out of bed and made his way to Rick and Daryl's bedroom.He was just about to open the door when rick busted open the door"Mornin Calvin sorry I can't talk right now I'm late for work"Calvin tried to move pass him "that's ok I wasn't looking to talk just needed to use the bathroom.Rick put a hand to his chest"Daryl's in the shower"Calvin looked at rick confused "I'll take like 5 seconds,and I won't wash my hands" rick pushed Calvin backwards and closed the door behind him."look you should know that" Calvin groaned"uhhgggg alright I won't look at him not that I want too thats gross" Rick tilted his head to the side "No,Calvin listen to me Daryl is in a very bad mood I spent most of this morning trying to calm him down but he's tough to break" Calvin looked at ricks badge attempting to pull it from the tan fabric.Rick slapped his hand away"why's he in a bad mood did they Cancel Duck Dynasty?" Rick sighed "No His brother Merl called, and he's asked us to visit this weekend"   
"So that's good isn't it?... I haven't met anyone in your families" rick pinched the bridge of his nose"you don't understand merl is nothing like Daryl he's rough,condescending,and he drinks,A lot" emphasizing on a lot. Rick continued "Daryl is just a bit nervous about bringing you along because merl is not afraid to voice his opinion and he has a history of creating Inappropriate Nicknames,you could imagine what he had to say when he found out me and Daryl where together" Calvin crossed his arms"Huh so he's some kind of Confederate Drunk"   
"Yaa you could say that he calls me officer Fairy" Calvin held back a smile but gave in"Hahahaha ohh my god!" He looked at rick who had a stern look on his face"I'm sorry that's not funny"   
"Look just do what he says and don't give him a hard time can you do that for me?" rick put his hand on Calvin's shoulder. Calvin raised his eyebrows "I can do that BUT you have to give me my phone back and let me watch Tv again" rick removed his hand "Fine it's In the top draw of my desk"  
"Good"Rick patted him on the shoulder and moved towards the kitchen retrieving his lunch from the fridge. He called out "Ok guys I am off if you need anything just call"   
Calvin cautiously stepped into the bedroom while whispering "ok bye rick see you later" he walked towards the wall and sat on the window cell waiting for daryl to come out.he spaced out and decided that 'tonight is the night I gotta tell them what I'm capable of doing i can't hold it off anymore' daryl stepped out of the bathroom a cloud of steam behind him . Calvin became wide eyed. Daryl pushed pass him going towards the closet"Rick leave yet?" Calvin took caution to his words "yes, yes he did he left for work and he's never coming back" Calvin put his hand on his forehead 'dammit' "ok wait that's not true he will be coming back unless he dies" 'oh my god what the hell us wrong with me?' He looked up at daryl who held a leather vest in his hand"wats wrong with you? You nervous about something?" Calvin didn't know what to do with his hands so he played with the doorknob "me ohh I'm fine I just really need to use the bathroom"daryl began putting the vest on "nobody's stopping you kid"   
"Uhh yaa I guess your right " Calvin quickly stepped into the bathroom for his turn in the shower.  
When he finished he walked into the living room to find daryl lacing on his shoes"where you going " Daryl stood up "I'm goin to take care of some stuff"   
"What kind of stuff?" Daryl picked his crossbow up off the table "stuff" he repeated "Calvin looked concerned "umm ok any particular reason your bringing that?" Daryl looked at Calvin and moved towards the door not answering his question leaving Calvin to stand alone in the apartment.  
Rick walked into the police Department he looked over the row of desks until his eyes landed on Shane who sat feet up on his desk waiting for him to arrive.he approached him"mornin Shane" he placed a cup of coffee in front of him "look who decided to show up Officer grimes late for the second time this week" rick sat down in his own chair across from Shane "I'm sorry I had to take care of some stuff"  
"Family stuff?" Shane asked only half paying attention. Rick looked at the files on his desk opening up the first one "yaa family stuff"   
The commissioner stepped out of his office hands on his belt "Grimes,Walsh in my office" Rick and Shane looked at one another before getting up and walking into the commissioners office . They took a seat in the two leather chairs that sat between his desk and a Fish tank. The commissioner looked the to over Shane slouched and tapped his foot waiting for him to speak,while rick sat posture straight and hands folded. He took at advantage of ricks nervous state to begin with him "rick how's that new kid? whats his name Gavin ?"   
Rick looked confused "uh he's good an his name is.." He didn't allow him to finish "That's great, now I need you two too take this case look it over and get back to me by the end of the day kapeesh?" Shane stood up looking over at the fish tank "Can I feed the fish ?" He tapped on the glass "absolutely not get away from my fish Walsh" he pushed the file into Ricks hands"Grimes don't be late again or I'm going to have to suspend you,do I make my self clear?" Rick swallowed hard "yes sir" the commissioner squeezed his shoulder and smiled revealing his gold tooth "Good now get back to work this isn't one of your mingle bars" Shane laughed and made his way back to his desk tapping his hand on the door frame while doing so. Rick held back his teeth and followed Shane out. He sat at his desk and began reading over the file. "What's it say?" Shane said while waiting for mind sweeper to open on his computer "it's just a complaint about a boat blocking a neighbors driveway, he wants us to go down there and get the guy to move it onto his own property" rick responded still looking down at the folder. The phone rang and he pressed the speaker button "hello?"  
Calvin responded "Rick is that you?"   
"Ya wat do you need calvin?"he said Beginning to move papers into a bin  
"Ohh thank god the first four numbers I called where not to polite about me calling them,you really need to work on your penmanship"  
Rick sighed "Calvin unless its an emergency I can't talk right now I have a lot of work to do"  
"Okk it's just that Daryl left without a word and he took his Crossbow with him should I be worried?" Rick turned off the intercom and held the phone to his ear"did he say where he was going ?"   
"No he just said he was going to 'take care of some stuff'.why is he gonna be alright"  
"Ya I think so when he gets upset he goes hunting for a while to blow off some steam. The problem is last time he did this he didn't come back until 4am and he didn't pick up his phone"  
"Oh I see"  
"Ya so just call me if he comes back ok?"  
"Ok"  
"Good now I gotta go I have a lot if paper work bye"  
"Wait!" Calvin shouted   
"What is it?" Rick sounded worried  
"Ummm if you had to ride a dinosaur to work what kind of dinosaur would you ride?"  
"GOODBYE CALVIN!" Rick hung up the phone shaking his head trying to hide the smile threatening to spread across his face.   
Rick made his way quickly through the door of his apartment he looked around "Daryl?" He called out Calvin emerged from Ricks office "He's not back yet and I'm starving"  
Rick put his utility belt down on the counter taking the gun out and putting it on the top shelf of the cabinet "we'll he's not answering his calls so I guess that means he's pulling an all nighter"Calvin opened the fridge once more hoping to find something to eat."I don't see what the big deal is I meet him it's done so what if he insults me I'm not gona freak out its Georgia its not my first time dealing with drunk rednecks"  
Rick slid out of his shoes.Then Placed his thermos in the sink"I don't know Daryl's very picky when it comes to his side of the family,he still won't tell me his mothers name"  
"Really? Where is she you can probably track her down I kinda wanted to know what daryl was like as a baby,I bet he didn't even cry"Rick chuckled "uh no his mother died in a house fire when he was about Seven years old so don't bring it up"  
"We'll what about his dad"Rick frowned. Before he could answer daryl walked through the door.Rick and Calvin became tense they watched daryl place a black trash bag on the floor and 2 pizza boxes on the counter. They stood side by side not saying a word but watching daryl carefully for any signs of anger.Daryl looked at them both. Rick and Calvin jumped looking anywhere but at him Calvin began to whistle. Daryl walked towards them both and placed a kiss on ricks lips,and giving a playful slap to Calvin's cheek.He nodded and began walking towards his bathroom.Rick and Calvin waited for the sound of the door closing before sighing in relief.Calvin put his hand over his chest "oh my god rick I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life.when he started walking towards us I thought it was all over" Rick went to go sit down on the couch "you think that's bad? You should of seen when he moved in he was dead silent the whole time and didn't let me help at all I just stood there watching him unpack" Calvin opened up one of the boxes and brought it towards the couch before plopping down next to rick"so is he ok now did he get it all out of his system?" Rick took a slice "it's hard to say but don't let him hear you taking about it he'll just get worse "  
"Ouch,but back to what you where saying what happened to his Dad?" Daryl walked quickly over to Rick and Calvin standing in front of them.Calvin was surprised at how quietly daryl entered the room he didn't make a sound."Listen to me Calvin and listen good"Rick dropped the slice he was eating back into the box.daryl pulled Calvin out of his seat and held him tightly by the shoulders looking him dead in the eyes "You are to NEVER speak of him or his whereabouts I don't want you thinking about it because all you need to know is he's a Heartless bastard that's locked up and deserves to rot in his cell.Do I make myself clear?" Calvin's eyes didn't blink he shook his head yes. Daryl released his grip and looked down at rick "what the hell do you think your doing talking to him about that?" Rick looked shock "uhh nothin I hadn't said anything at all he just asked and I was gona say exactly that"Rick lied. But rick was a terrible lier and daryl knew it"mhmm " he pointed his finger down at rick "Not a word you hear me " rick nodded. "Good now hand me a slice he reached down took a piece and pressed the Tv on button.Rick and Calvin looked at each other daryl between them.calvin mouthed "what the fudge!" Rick shrugged.Daryl gave Calvin the remote "pick something" Calvin slowly took it from his hand "okk let's see whats on" He pressed last on the remote bring it to another channel,and with Calvin's luck it landed on "locked up"   
"Shiitake chicken !" Calvin tried to change it quickly as possible but the low battery in the remote made it difficult the man with the orange jumpsuit and bald head spoke on the television "My names Morris I'm 46 years old and I'm serving life" Calvin banged the remote on the coffee table pressing the buttons harder.Rick ripped the remote from his hand "let me see that" he too had trouble but was able to change the channel to a public access show."okk that's better,a town council meeting who hoo " he looked to daryl who stared down at the coffee table.then to Calvin who was biting his nails.Calvin spoke"daryl can I get you something to drink?"  
Daryl stayed staring at the floor for a moment before saying "a beer would be great"  
"Where actually out of beer we have Skim milk?" Daryl stood up and walked slowly down the hall " I'm just gona turn in early today,you guys should finish the pizza" rick loosened his eyebrows sad "Daryl wait." But before he could add to what he was saying He was gone. Calvin took a deep breath "you see what happens when you don't go to the grocery store rick?Daryl gets upset" rick narrowed his eyes to look at Calvin "mhmm all my fault" he said sarcastically. So rick and Calvin sat finishing the pizza,watching the low quality broadcasting of the Town hall meeting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters good, atleast I think it is


	5. This is it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.

Chapter 5-this is it.  
"Rick let go of me now!"  
"No not until you tell me your ok"  
Rick lied on top of daryl pinning his hands above his head.normally daryl could spin out of ricks grip easy but he was exhausted from hunting all day.  
Calvin paced back in fourth in his room contemplating how he would approach telling Daryl and Rick what his body could do.'should I just snap my own neck in front if them?Hop out the window?'Calvin became nervous and decided he would just charge down there, and whatever comes to mind he would do.So he opened up his desk draw and pulled out the familiar Brown book that he practically memorized cover to cover. He held it tightly and walked steadily down the spiral staircase.he looked down the hall to see a light still shining in rick and Daryl's bedroom "good there still up" Calvin approached the doorway slowly but stopped in front of the kitchen looking over at the knife set."Bingo" he pulled out various knifes and laid them on the counter.deciding that the 18 inch blade would get the job done the best.so he sandwiched it between his chest and the book and made his way to the steps going into the bedroom.he stood there for a while before he herd daryl call out"Calvin I know your there what do you want" Calvin pushed throu the door.daryl looked up still under rick "I didn't say come in!" Calvin was embarrassed "ohh my god is this a bad time"rick looked down at daryl.planting a kiss on his Forehead"nope"Daryl took this opportunity to push rick off of him with his legs.they both began laughing .Calvin waited patiently for them to calm down.looking away when they gave small kisses. Daryl remembered Calvin was there not taking his eyes off of rick."what do you need Calvin?" Calvin pulled the knife from between his body and held it up.Daryl sprung off the bed"what the hell you think your doing ?" Rick slowly got up "Calvin why don't you just go ahead and give me the knife hm?" Calvin looked confused "ohh no no no you have it all wrong I'm not gona hurt you"he pointed to the bed "please sit down"Rick and daryl traded glances before sitting on the edge of the bed shoulder to shoulder.Calvin closed his eyes,and took a deep breath.he placed the book on the tv stand and stood directly in front of the two."ok I'm just gona come right out and say this..I'm not what you think I am I need to come out with this and you guys of all people need to understand.Ive been like this for a while and it's been killing me that I had to hide this from you" Ricks heart melted .he wished he had this kind of courage at Calvin's age.he spoke softly "Calvin are you coming out to us?" He smiled at daryl who was still trying to figure out where this was going. Calvin shook his head "What no! I am very much straight rick ,I can show you my browser history to prove it"rick pressed his lips together "it's something else"Daryl finally spoke up"what is it then"he looked at the knife again.  
"Ok ill just show you then explain later"He held the knife up and held it to his arm.Rick stood up"Calvin what are you doing?don't!" Calvin stepped back "just watch" he slowly pulled the knife along the surface of his skin,blood oozing out.calvin cringed at the stinging pain.He took a step back towards rick as the blood retreated back into the wound.Followed by the wound itself closing not leaving a single scar.he looked to Daryl and Rick who remained silent "Please say something "Calvin looked back and fourth between rick and daryl before Rick began to laugh "I gotta say I'm not one for magic tricks but that,that's pretty good Calvin" Calvin couldn't believe what he was hearing "what?! It's not a trick rick I'm being serious it's called an ability and I'm not alone" rick sat back against the headbored.daryl followed.Calvin took the knife and quickly slid it across the palm of his hand the process repeated. Rick looked back down at his book. Daryl scrolled through his phone both paying Calvin no mind. Calvin looked at them in shock. He walked over to Daryl's crossbow loaded up on the top shelf of the closet. He held it"Calvin put that down and go to bed"  
"No,not until you guys believe me"so he held the crossbow out in front of him aiming towards his chest taking one look at rick and daryl who still ignored him. Daryl's attention was snapped out of his browsing by the familiar sound of an arrow being released from the chamber. He looked to Calvin who's face was pained "NO! " he jumped off the bed to grab ahold of Calvin. "I'm fine,I'm fine!" Calvin repeated Rick scrambled towards his phone beginning to call 911.Daryl ripped Calvin's shirt off ripping the fabric in opposite directions to avoid touching the arrow."alright just stay calm your gona be ok" Calvin took hold of the arrow and began trying to tug it out."what are you doing don't touch it!".Daryl felt a knot in his throat. He looked down at where the arrow had been lodged in his chest.the hole closed leaving no sight of entry."What the hell?" Daryl looked over Calvin.he sat back onto the bed next to rick waiting for him to speak.Rick hung up the phone. Calvin took another deep breath"I have what they call Rapid cell regeneration.I can heal really,really fast. I can heal my bones if they break,I can recover from burns,stabs or anything you can think of. If I jumped off the roof I would be ok in a matter of seconds.Thats why I've been so stressed out lately I've been afraid to tell you I didn't know how you would take it" Rick squeezed daryl hand "is that what you meant by freaks show and you think we wouldn't want you anymore?"   
"Ya it is I just, wait a minute where you listening to my conversation the other night?"Rick looked down   
"Not cool Guys that was private" he shook his head.he took the book off the dresser he quickly sat at the foot of the bed daryl tensed up.he opened up to a random page and held it up"There's other people out there that can do what I can do" rick didn't speak "look this guy from Illinois he can liquefy objects just by touching them.Hear take this book and look through it together it helped me a lot it should do the same for you"   
"Ok" rick was nervous he didn't know how to proceed.calvin gave a small smile and stood from the bed"one more thing the reason why I was over at Mr.Franz's house was he also has an ability he can generate hot ash.Hes the one who put the book together" he walked out of the bedroom closing the door feeling a tremendous amount of relief 'that went pretty well they didn't disown me '  
Calvin sat on the couch watching an episode of American Dad when rick and daryl walked in hand in hand  
"It looks like two penguins are happy today" daryl grabbed his keys off the counter "shut up" rick stepped over to Calvin "were going out for a bite to eat you'll be ok here by yourself?" Calvin picked up his laptop."I don't know rick those chemicals under the sink look pretty tempting" rick shook his head "while we're out I need you do do some stuff around the house" he put down a list. Calvin looked over the screen of his computer he read aloud"sweep the floor,unload the dishwasher ,bring down your laundry?. Rick the stuff on this list is impossible" rick raised an eyebrow "is that so?"   
"Uhh ya where do I bring my laundry after I 'bring it down'?"   
"Where do you think I put it when I take it from your room?"  
"Wait that was you I thought it was some maid service"  
"No it's very much me calvin, there's a laundry basket in the bathroom you can put it all there"Calvin looked back down at his laptop scrolling through his YouTube subscriptions.  
Rick waved his hand at Calvin "you get that?" Calvin didn't respond.Rick looked back at daryl "you seein this" daryl spoke louder then necessary "Calvin!" Calvin looked up "you guys gotta see this elevator prank it's so funny"  
"Did you hear anything rick just said ta you?"  
"Ya"  
"Are you gona get started on it?"  
"Eventually"  
"Eventually ?no Calvin this is going to be done by the time we get back"  
"God you guys need to chill out. Maybe you should go out to dinner just the two of you"  
Rick didn't even entertain Calvin's response he pushed daryl out the door.   
Calvin sat for half an hour before he received a text message from an unknown number"  
"Are you Calvin?"   
"Who's this?"  
"Jared"   
"?"  
"Mr Franz told me to talk to you"  
"About"  
"My ability"  
"Oh I see"  
"Can we meet"  
"I don't know I've watched enough dateline to know that's a bad idea"   
"I guess your right but I need your help with something I promise I'm not a child molester.Can I come to your house?"  
Calvin thought for a moment I should talk to daryl and rick first.'ill just go ask them' he got up and threw his coat on.He walked towards the door 'I should probably get some of the stuff done before I go' so he picked up the broom and moved it back and forth in one place "done" he dropped the broom and ran down the hall. He stepped outside it was cold but he walked down the Main Street.  
Rick and daryl sat in their booth looking over the menu.  
"So what changes now?" Daryl took a sip of his beer   
"What do you mean"   
"We just found out our son can't get hurt"  
Daryl shrugged "nothin "  
"I don't think we can do that"  
"Why the hell not?"  
"What if those bad people he talked about comes into play?"daryl didn't answer his question he changed the subject "So you see any schools Calvin would be interested in?"  
Rick looked over daryl questionably "uhh I've been thinking we put him in the the public school for now just so he's in school and while he's there we look for something better"  
"Like a private school?"  
"Ya"  
"With uniforms?"  
"I would think so,why?"  
"Good luck don't think he'll like that at all. Neither will I"he put down the menu "rick I don't want our kid goin to a school full of rich pricks"  
"Daryl I know it's not up your ally but you've seen Calvin's school records he's a smart kid regardless of what he leads people to believe"  
"Fine but if there's any kind if fountain it's a no" rick laughed   
"Rick I've been thinking about tomorrow"  
"Have you now"  
"Yup I think we should hold off on introducing Calvin to merl"rick was shocked "what why?!"  
"Cuz Merle's an ass and how do think he's going to respond to Calvin's ability?"  
"Daryl you can't do that"  
"Do what?"  
"Be afraid of what Merle will think if you,and with Calvin in the house now more then ever"  
"I ain't afraid I jus don't want him hurtin him" rick squeezed Daryl's hand "he'll be fine"  
Calvin entered the restaurant looking around.the lady at the front desk smiled "how can I help you" the name tag said Amy. Calvin continued looking around"I'm meeting someone "   
"Ok go on ahead sweetie"Calvin smiled and began walking around the restaurant looking into each booth. Finally he came to the booth closes to the door cursing himself for not seeing it when he came in. Rick and daryl sat side by side talking quietly. Calvin jumped in front of them.  
"Guys!" Rick flinched." What the hell Calvin?"   
"Sorry didn't mean to scare you but I needed to talk to you "  
Rick took a sip of his water "how'd you even find us?"  
"Rick I have perfect vision and hearing I can hear you guys from my bedroom which is good and bad" he shivered. Daryl narrowed his eyes at Calvin not wanting to be disturbed.   
"So wat you need?cuz where kinda on a date" daryl cursed himself for using that word knowing Calvin would call him on it."aww that's so nice"he smirked at rick who covered his hand with his mouth holding back a laugh.Daryl turned red. Calvin noticed"ok I need to ask you guys something. A. Boy just texted me asking if he could meet me at our house and I wanted to know if that was ok" rick took a sip of his drink"who's this boy?"   
"His names devin"  
"Do you know him "  
"No but he has an ability and he wanted to talk to me"rick looked to daryl who was leaning back against the booth arms crossed."I don't know cal"  
Calvin looked at rick eyebrows raised"what did you just call me?" He leaned forward "please don't ever call me 'cal' or anything besides my full name I hate nicknames"he dropped his serious face and began to laugh. Rick chuckled nervously "what?"Calvin smiled "your funny rick" rick shook his head.Daryl spoke up "what can this kid do? He do what you do?"  
Calvin looked pitifully at daryl "no,every ability is different...come on did you guys even look at the book" he turned to rick"we ah haven't gotten to it yet "  
"Why whats more important then this" rick didn't respond  
"You don't have to be afraid guys"  
Daryl dropped his arms "we ain't afraid"   
"Are you sure"daryl furrowed his brows "ya 'm sure "  
"Ok,I don't know what he can do"  
"And you want to meet him?rick said   
"Ya I do he's like me and I don't think he's one of the bad ones"daryl looked Calvin over "how can you be sure ?"  
"I'm not but I wana do this I wana help him" rick sighed "alright when's he comin?"  
"Don't know yet I waited to tell him if he could meet me cuz I wanted you guys to know" rick shook his head"we appreciate that, it's very mature for you" Calvin felt prideful "yes it is"   
Amy approached the table pen and paper in hand "can I get you something to drink?" Daryl looked up at her "uhh no he was just leavin" Calvin spoke after daryl"actually I'll have a coke when you get a chance" daryl glared at him.Amy nodded "coming right up" Calvin smiled at daryl"what?"   
"U know dam well what"  
"Why you so mad all the time?"   
"The hell you talkin about"  
"You, your always angry about something smile once in a while tell a joke rick does they're not good jokes but there jokes" he smiled at rick and turned back to daryl" ya well I ain't rick"  
"I can see that your nothing like rick "   
Daryl huffed him off "  
"Don't ' pfffft' he leaned in pushing the menus to the side of the table to be picked up by the waitress   
" I have been here for 3 months and I know virtually nothing about you, and the stuff I do know comes from what rick tells me about you. I know your a reserved person and don't talk about your feelings or whatever but it kinda bugs me that you won't even initiate a conversation. Rick dosent have a problem with it rick communicates with me he tells me about his day ,what schools he went to, what he and his friends did as kids " daryl looked down"did you ever think we all didn't have fair tale childhoods" Calvin was to annoyed to feel sorry for daryl at the moment "doesn't matter tell me about it then, what do you think I'm gona do laugh in your face?" Daryl shrugged.Calvin sighed "look first of all I would never do that I respect you way much to put you down like that" daryl looked up.  
Calvin continued "I literally just found out you had a brother a few days ago that's not good daryl"  
"M sorry" Calvin blew air out his nose . "I know and I don't want you to feel bad about it I just thought you'd know since I told you whats really been bothering me " rick took ahold of Daryl's hand squeezing slightly "I have a question for you "   
"What?"   
Rick spoke quietly "so you really can't die? Like drowning or if you get really sick or somethin?"  
Calvin was glad rick was asking questions "l can't drown my lungs will just keep regenerating, and I can't get sick at least I don't think so I haven't been sick since I got this thing.My body sees how I am right now to be the ultimate condition it will do anything it takes to keep me the way I am my fear tho is I won't age"   
"Wait you weren't born like this"  
"No I wasn't, do you remember a long time ago when swine flu was a big problem and everyone was freaking out about it? Well I got vaccinated and sometime after that it started" rick shook his head understanding "when you find out you could do that?"  
"Funny story actually me and my mom where putting up ornaments on the tree she loved Christmas... But there was a broken one in the bag and I cut my hand and I went to go wash it off in the bathroom but when I got there I couldn't find it. I thought I went crazy" Amy approached placing the drink, a napkin, and the straw in front of Calvin. "Here you go honey"   
"Thank you" Amy smiled walking back to tend to the other tables. Calvin turned his attention back to rick" a few days later I was walking home from off the bus and I slipped on a patch of ice and cut my arm up pretty bad. But I didn't count on it healing before I even stood up"  
Rick released his hand from daryl "so you've been like this since then?" Calvin nodded " mmhmm I couldn't figure out why I could this i tried a bunch of stunts to try and see if I could get it to stop I put my hand over the hot stove, I cut my hand over and over again just watching it happen " rick looked remorseful thinking about Calvin going through so much. Calvin looked away from them " I even jumped off my porch it broke my leg dislodged my ribs, cut up my face pretty bad. But I stood up and just popped everything back together" Rick winced at the image of Calvin twisting himself back together"did your parents know ?"   
"Ya they did but they didn't take it as good as you guys did they where"  
"They where what?"  
"They where afraid of me, my mom brought me to church and made the priest bless me" Calvin's throat tensed "she thought I was some kind of devil"   
Rick took Calvin's hand "I'm sorry"  
"Thanks" Calvin picked up his drink and chugged it back in a matter of seconds belching into his hand "excuse me, now I'm gona let you guys finish here ill be home" he stood up daryl tapped him on the wrist "text us when you make it back. Calvin smoothed Daryl's hair down. He flinched slightly at Calvin's touch something he needs to get accustom too fast."I will " he turned on his heal exiting the restaurant.   
The next morning Calvin slowly opened up Rick and Daryl's bedroom door.They remained asleep ricks head rested on Daryl's chest. Calvin made his way to the foot of their bed. He stood up on the mattress keeping his eyes on Daryl listening for any changes in his breathing pattern. He began jumping up on the bed screaming"OH MY GOD THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" Daryl snapped up pushing rick off of him as he did eyes quickly scanning the room for sighs of danger.Ricks heart raced not fully comprehending what was happening Calvin jumped down to the floor laughing hysterically knees weak he fell to the floor again. "Oh my god that was the best thing that has ever happened to me" Rick pulled the covers over his head.groaning. "you are the meanest kid I've ever met" Calvin looked up kneeling in front of the bed"No I'm not I'm the nicest kid, you guys need to wake up" Rick looked at the clock '8:15' "your right we got to get a move on its a long drive" daryl stood up walking up to Calvin picking him up Calvin surprised daryl could hold him with such little effort. He turned Calvin upside down.He smiled "if you ever pull that shit again I'm gona throw you out this window you hear?" Calvin laughed and nodded. " do it"  
"You think I won't ?"  
"I don't think you got the chops"  
"Really now?" He walked over to the window reaching for the lock with one hand while still supporting Calvin up with the other "Ok I'm sorry,I'm sorry, now can you put me down?" They both laughed while daryl placed Calvin on the floor by the side of the bed. Ricks heart warmed seeing Calvin and daryl getting along so well. "Who showers first?" Daryl walked over to his closet "we can go first, Calvin can go get some breakfast?" Rick looked down at Calvin who remained face down in the area rug"how's that sound?" "That's inappropriate how am I supposed to enjoy my Cereal when you guys are down the hall in the shower together?" Calvin's response was muffled from his position . Rick stood up rolling Calvin onto his back with his foot" it's just a shower nothing more " he said smiling  
"Ya you say that now but god knows what goes on in Daryl's head look at him standing over there like he knows what he's gona do first yuck" daryl threw a white t-shirt at Calvin "keep talkin kid see what happens" he gestured towards the window. "Fine I'm gona go eat some lucky charms and put out the fire" he chuckled leaving the room.  
Rick moved into the bathroom looking over his beard in the mirror 'I should shave' daryl stepped behind him wrapping his arms around him"you shavin?" Rick leaned his head back onto Daryl's shoulder "think so, and if I do maybe Calvin will stop callin me mountain man"   
"Mmmm I like the beard" he kissed the side of rick's neck letting the hair tickle his nose rick reached for the razor "it'll grow back" he turned completely around to face daryl .kissing him deeply. Daryl separated "you sure?" Rick smiled looking down at Daryl's lips "I'm sure" he kissed him again.   
Calvin poured himself a bowl of cereal and looked through the silverware draw for a spoon he was unsuccessful. He called out "where's all the spoons ?" He knew they wouldn't hear him with the water running so he looked around the kitchen eyes landing on the dishwasher "shit I was supposed to run the dishwasher" so he looked under the sink for the soap until he found it hitting his head on the counter as he stood"oww shit" he rubbed the top of his head. 'Now how do I do this?' He opened up the dishwasher seeing the little compartment for soap "oh hear we go" he put in the soap and closed the latch ' that's it,it doesn't seem like a lot . Maybe i should add a little more so he opened the box up and began sprinkling the powder over the plates itself and closing the dishwasher. But not before taking a spoon out of the tray. Rinsing it in the sink. He sat down on the floor in the living room, sitting in front of the coffee table. Flipping on the television 'lets see whats good'   
Some time later rick entered the space "you can go now were done"Calvin stood up groaning from sitting on the wood floor. Ok he put his bowl in the sink and made his way to the shower.Rick started the coffee machine. He looked down at the dishwasher noticing a puddle accumulating at the bottom 'what the hell?' He stopped the machine and opened it up.Bubbles falling onto the floor "ahh shit" he grabbed a rag off the counter "Calvin! What did you do?!" He stood up ringing the rag out in the sink. Calvin called out "what'd you say?"  
"The dishwasher you put to much dam soap" daryl entered the kitchen leaning against the stainless steel fridge arms crossed "what you yellin for?" Rick looked up at daryl "you not see this?" Daryl gave a small laugh   
"Whats so funny?"   
"Nothin" rick stood up smearing Daryl's face with soap "Cut it out" rick pulled daryl in their lips locking.stopping only when Calvin entered the kitchen "excuse me" rick looked over Daryl's shoulder "yes?"   
"There's no shower soap left" rick looked down at the floor   
"I got some right here" Calvin looked down "what did you do rick? God your so irresponsible" he said sarcastically   
"Totally irresponsible"he kissed daryl once more before turning back to the sink. Daryl faced Calvin "there's still soap left"  
"Ya of your soap I don't use your soap." Daryl opened up the fridge taking out a container of cream cheese "then use the shampoo I don't know "   
"Great" Calvin returned to the bathroom.  
"You ready to go?" Rick stood by his nightstand putting on his watch. Calvin exited the bathroom "ya I guess"   
"You bring something to do In the car?"   
"I have my phone,my music,and a pack of skittles"  
" i was thinking more along the lines of a book" he held up the one he recently finished reading. Calvin read aloud "Jack Landon's White fag? No thanks rick" he raised a hand up . Rick looked the cover "it's white fangCalvin ,white fang" Calvin laughed "I'm just teasing you "he walked over to rick giving him a hug  
"Daryl's right I think we might throw you out the window" he Smiled Calvin broke the hug " no thanks I'm good" he walked over to find daryl In the living room, lacing up his boots. Rick followed. Daryl stood up "lets get a move on"   
Daryl looked back at Calvin in the review mirror tapping his hands on the steering wheel.he nudged rick who looked through mail he brought into the car with him"hear watch this" Calvin was asleep head resting on the window. Daryl turned the radio way up speakers blaring "IM A STRUGGLING MAN AND I'VE GOT TO MOVE ON,OHH IM A" he lowed the volume . At the same time Calvin jumped awake. Looking to daryl knowing it was his work"Stop!.. That's not funny" rick and daryl laughed "but it's funny when you do it ?"  
"Yes because I'm funny,you can't do it to me because I'm a child and need my sleep" he put his arms up stretching. "How much longer?" He asked voice quiet. Daryl looked up at the highway signs "bout half an hour" Calvin sighed "that's just great" he opened his skittles up holding it up "you guys want any.Rick shook his head he's not a fan of sweets."what about you?" He shook the bag next to Daryl's head"sure" he poured a fair amount into the empty styrofoam cup in the cup holder "there you go buddy" daryl nodded in appreciation.   
They drove up the dirt driveway past the trees revealing a White House with a poorly maintained lawn.Old pieces of furniture and a truck on cinder blocks cluttered the property.Daryl turned the car off,rick took his hand"you ready?" Daryl took a deep breath "don't matter it's up to Calvin" he looked back at Calvin who's head was tilted back mouth open, music still playing . Daryl gave a small smile.he shook Calvin's knee "hey wake up where here" Calvin awoke taking out his earphones.sighing "I'm so tired" rick turned to face the backseat "me too"  
Just then Merle stepped out onto the small concrete steps beer raised in hand "Holy shit" he laughed daryl swallowed hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of chapter 6 but I have to edit it a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come I have up to chapter 5 but I have to edit them.


End file.
